fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Akiho Senomiya
Akiho Senomiya (Japanese: 瀬乃宮 あき穂 Senomiya Akiho) is the main female protagonist of the 2012 visual novel Robotics;Notes. Akiho is the president of Tanegashima Chou High School's Robotics Club and the head of the club's main project: to create a life-sized replica of Gunvarrel, the mecha that serves as the namesake of the anime series of the same name. She is an avid fan of robots and of Gunvarrel, and wishes to complete the GunBuild-1 project that her older sister started when she and her friends originally founded the club. Alongside her childhood friend Kaito Yashio, Akiho was one of the two primary victims of the Anemone Incident, an event that occurred on-board the SS Anemone that rendered them and their classmates unconscious. Unlike the rest of their schoolmates, Akiho and Kaito suffered a strange illness after the incident, which was dubbed Elephant Mouse Syndrome. This illness causes Akiho to suffer a time distortion while under stress, living through five minutes in only a matter of seconds. Physical Appearance Akiho Senomiya has long brown hair which she often keeps kept up in a high-ponytail, and matching brown eyes. Throughout the events of Robotics;Notes, Akiho wears a number of different outfits. Primarily she wears the girl's uniform for the Tanegashima Chou High School: a white sailor uniform with a blue ribbon and blue skirt. When wearing her uniform, she also wears navy blue knee-high socks, black shoes, and a thin light-brown belt over her skirt. When working on GunBuild-1 and other robots, Akiho wears a more casual engineering outfit consisting of a white T-Shirt; she will sometimes wear a red jumpsuit, though often times she instead ties it around her waist. For her casual winter wear, Akiho wears a beige sweatervest over a red and black-plaid collared shirt, brown baggy pants, and a red tuque. Personality Akiho is a very energetic young woman, though this is not always for the better. Aki often jumps to work on any idea that she may have, disregarding whatever consequences that may stand in her way. Still, her enthusiasm for the projects she takes on shows that she can be very dedicated in what she loves; this is particularly shown with the GunBuild-1 project, which she will refuse to leave unfinished by the time of her graduation from Tanegashima Chou High School. Aki has a deep love, which borders on obsession, for robots. Her love for robots is so strong that she considers them just as important as human beings, and treats them with the utmost respect. She has a similar love for the Gunvarrel anime, which she believes is one of the best pieces of fiction ever. When the final episode of the Gunvarrel anime is leaked revealing its connection to the events predicted in the Kimijima Reports, Akiho is extremely distraught which shows that her enthusiasm and love for robotics originates entirely from the anime series. Appearances Jake's Super Smash Bros. Akiho Senomiya appears as a playable third-party character in Jake's Super Smash Bros., fighting alongside the Tanegashimachine. Her moveset, much like Phoenix Wright's, consists of a number of maneuvers that can barely be considered "attacks", with some of her special moves including her throwing a bottle of her favourite soda, Skal, and dodging a monopole that falls from the sky beside her. Gallery chara 2 1.png RoboticsNotes Akiho Senomiya.png Akiho Senomiya model.png Akiho Senomiya winter casual.png RoboticsNotes DaSH Akiho Senomiya.png }} Category:Females Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Allies Category:SciADV Category:Female Characters Category:Non-fanon Category:Non-fanon characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:Main Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Main Protagonist Category:Good Characters